Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) is one of main factors that affect a manufacturing yield of electronic products. In the electronic products, static electricity may be generated in many manners, for example, contact, friction, induction between devices, etc. When the static electricity in an electronic product is accumulated to a certain extent, the electrostatic discharge occurs, and electrostatic damage is caused. The electrostatic damage caused by the ESD to the electronic products includes sudden damage and potential damage. The sudden damage refers to that a device suffers a large degree of damage and the loss of function; and such damage can be usually found in a quality detection process in production of the electronic products. The potential damage refers to that a device suffers a small degree of damage and does not lose the function yet; and such damage is hard to be found in the quality detection process in the production of the electronic products. However, in the use process of the electronic products, the electronic products are caused to become instable in performance and shortened in service life.
In order to improve stability of the electronic products, the electronic products are generally subjected to an ESD reliability test in a production process. For example, a plurality of regions of an electronic product is detected by using an electrostatic gun to simulate an electrostatic environment where the electronic product possibly is in the use process of a user.